


Troublesome Nanny

by lou1992



Series: Nanny Troubles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eren's such a naughty boy, I love how sexy everyone got in the new chapters of the manga, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy FaceTime, Sexy security feed, Some strip dancing, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: Due do little Yurik being sick, Eren had to stay home while his two lovers left for Italy for a partnership. Just because they weren't there didn't mean Eren didn't know how to ring their bell through the use of the home's security system.





	Troublesome Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, an add on that some of you have been asking for. As always, please leave a comment or Kudo and show some love.

“You sure you’re going to be alright?” Levi asked the brunette in front of him, looking a bit worried at leaving Eren and Yurik alone for a few days. It was the first time in a long while that Levi and Erwin left the two alone and it was beginning to make the raven feel anxious, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Eren smiled softly and stared adoringly at him, Yurik passed out in his arms. “We’ll be fine. I’ve done this before, remember?”

Levi rolled his eyes, but didn’t feel any anger or annoyance towards the younger man. “I know that… it’s been a while since we last left Yurik or you at home.”

Levi and Erwin were leaving for Italy for a business partnership. A very well known high-end clothing store wanted to do business with them and sell their clothing in their store. It would take a few days or more to come to an agreement on costs and things like that. Normally, Eren and Yurik would come with them, but their boy hadn’t been feeling good lately and caught a terrible cold. Possibly from teething, Eren had said.

“And he’s not feeling well,” Erwin added as he pet Yurik’s platinum blond hair. “We've always been there whenever he was sick.”

Eren’s smile dipped some as his eyes held pity for them. “I know guys. But I am here and I know you guys trust me, otherwise you would have never bought the tickets.” The brunette stepped forward and pressed his forehead to Levi’s, holding his gaze. “I will be there for him and make sure he wants for nothing. Ok?”

“Ok.” The raven tilted his head to the side to give Eren a kiss to which the brunette readily accepted. “You make sure you call us if there’s any change.”

Eren nodded and grinned brightly. Erwin took his turn to kiss their younger lover just as their flight was called to be boarded. The blond gave Yurik one last pat on the head while Levi gave a chubby cheek a kiss before they grabbed their carry ons and disappeared behind the gate.

…

A hand found its’ way onto his knee, stopping it from jiggling anymore. Four hours had passed and Levi’s worry had grown, causing him to tap his heel and make his leg jiggle. He knew he could trust Eren to take care of Yurik and knew the brunette would be just fine on his own for a few days, but there was a constant nagging in his brain that something bad was going to happen. While it wasn’t a gut feeling, it still worried him and made him nervous. 

“They’ll be fine,” Erwin said quietly, squeezing his hand on Levi’s knee. “Its only for a few days and Yurik will most likely feel better by then. Eren is good at what he does.”

The raven sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. “I know, I know. I just can’t help it. And I miss them already.”

The blond said nothing as he stood up and walked down the isle to the stairs that went down. A few minutes later, he was back with a couple of glasses that most likely had alcohol in it and handed Levi one. The raven took it gladly and downed the bitter tasting beverage, wincing at the burn. The blond then handed him a small bag of pistachios and Levi grabbed them with a look of confusion, wondering how Erwin managed to get it since there were none at the bar or on the menu. The blond just smirked and the raven guessed that Erwin must have charmed some off of one of the flight attendants.

“If you’re still worried, why don’t you check up on them?” the blond asked as Levi munched on his favorite nuts, besides Erwin's of course.

“Because they’re not there. They must have gone to the park or went out for lunch with Armin,” the raven replied, his heel back to tapping. “I set up an alert on my phone to let me know when they get back.”

Erwin smiled as he shook his head. “Of course you did.”

“Can I offer you two gentlemen a fine cuisine of chicken parmesan or cod lathered in a creamy sauce?” a young woman dressed in a black dress over a white blouse asked politely, the name Chloe scrawled neatly across her name tag.

The couple noticed the cart in front of her with glass plates and a metal cover over them; this airline did not skimp out on luxury. 

“Chicken parm sounds great, thank you,” Erwin replied with a polite smile, making the woman flush and smile flirtatiously. “And I think my husband would prefer the cod, yes?” The blond smiled down at his husband, missing the look of disappointment and disgust flash across the attendants face before being replaced by mild politeness. 

But Levi saw it and tried not to smirk at her. “Yes, thank you. You know me so well.” He leaned over to kiss the blond's cheek.

“Coming right up,” she said as politely as she could, the mask she had put on failing.

Levi rolled his eyes at her retreating back. “She’s going to purposely mix up our order and say it was an accident or lie and say they ran out of something.”

Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair with a chuckle. “If that happens, the best way to get back at her is to accept her apology and be polite. Do it right and she’ll feel like shit or risk getting fired by starting a scene.”

“We'll see what happens.” Levi jumped when his phone vibrated in his pants’ pocket and he quickly grabbed to see a notice that the front door to their home had been opened. He quickly tapped on the security app and saw Eren closing the front door with Yurik in his arms, Armin beside him with a bag of take out. He quickly pulled out a set of earbuds and slipped one in while giving the other to Erwin.

“See, they’re just fine,” Erwin said as he glanced down at Levi’s phone.

“So you still want to have a 'girl's night' tonight?” Armin asked teasingly as he unloaded the styrofoam boxes onto the table. A loud sneeze from Yurik had the blond frown worryingly.

Eren shook his head as he sat the boy on his highchair. “No, not with Yurik being sick.”

“Good call. I’ll let the others know that tonight is off.” Armin pulled out his phone and sent out a group text.

Ah, right. Before Yurik had gotten sick, Eren had planned a small gathering while Levi and Erwin were gone. Nothing special, just a night in with a few friends and some movies. Kind of like a girl’s night as Armin so teasingly called it. Levi felt bad about Eren having to cancel his get together, but Yurik was sick. The raven figured he could try another night in with his friends, but knew it wouldn’t be as relaxing with him or Erwin there since Eren’s friends did work for them and often felt nervous around the couple.

“You can still come if you want,” Eren’s voice startled Levi from his thoughts. “It'll be like old times like back in the group home. But instead of multiple toddlers, it’ll be just one… and it’ll be charcoal on our faces instead of sticky fingers.”

The two chuckled as if it was genuinely funny while Levi and Erwin frowned sadly at the last bit. Eren didn’t talk much about his time in the group home, let alone the time he was the nanny to that horrible couple, but when he did make an off handed comment it sounded like he had a terrible time despite the nice people running the group home. Kids could be just as terrible as adults at times, or all the time according to the brunette.

“Sure, it’ll be nice getting out of my empty apartment for a night,” Armin replied with a humorless laugh, grabbing a large spoon from the kitchen to pile some food onto Yurik’s tray before filling a couple of plates.

The mic of the camera barely picked up the sigh Eren made, but the look on his face was telling enough that he has probably heard that one too many times and is getting tired of hearing it. “Armin, come on man. Just ask that photographer out already.”

The young blond’s face flushed as his shoulders stiffened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The brunette scoffed. “You sure? Cause you don’t just drop stuff all the time and bend over to pick it up instead of squatting like you usually do, ass pointed at his face.”

Armin sputtered and the blush deepened further if that was even possible.

“What was his name? Ah yes, Be-“

“Your food, sirs.”

Levi stiffened and bit his lip to keep from yelling at the stewardess, upset about being interrupted.

“Thank you, ma'am,” Erwin said with a small smile as he grabbed the plates of food after lowering the trays attached to the back of the seats in front of them.

“I'm sorry to say that we ran out of cod so I brought an extra plate of chicken parmesan,” Chloe said with a smug grin, waiting for an inappropriate reaction from Levi no doubt.

The raven’s eye twitched as he stared down at his covered plate, counting down from ten to keep calm. When he was sure he was calm enough, he gave the woman a polite smile and replied, “That’s fine, I like chicken parm too.”

The woman’s grin dropped before putting up a mask of politeness again as she tried to stay professional, not liking the reaction she got. “Well I guess that’s a good thing. Excuse me sirs.”

Levi gave Erwin an I told you so look and skipped the food to look back at his phone, Armin now looking like a tomato and Eren laughing hysterically at the young blond. Yurik was too busy stuffing steamed vegetables and rice in his mouth to really notice what was going on. Armin yelled something in German (when in the hell did he learn that) at the brunette, making Eren laugh harder, before picking up his things to leave.

“Oh, come on Armin!” Eren stood up and raced after his friend, still laughing. “Don’t leave.” He stood next to the blond as Armin pulled on his jacket. “Armin I love you!”

“No, I’m fucking done. I’m done dealing with your teasing over this stupid thing!”

Eren didn’t let the other’s yelling get to him as he continued to smile teasingly. “Well then finally ask the guy out. Lord knows he’s too much of a chickenshit to do it himself.”

Erwin grimaced at the cursing being said in front of their son, but Levi didn’t mind so much since Yurik hadn’t repeated anything they’ve said so far; the toddler taking his time in talking that wasn’t baby babble.

Armin rolled his eyes angrily. “Its none of your business and I would like it if you stayed out of it.”

Eren brought his hands up in a calming gesture. “Ok, ok, geez. You still coming over tonight?”

“As long as you keep your nose out where it doesn’t belong,” the blond replied tersely. 

“Ok fine.”

“I need to head back to work so I’ll see you later.”

Eren crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, not believing the need to go to work already statement. “See you later.”

Armin left and Eren shook his head as he grabbed his phone from the counter top. He clicked on a contact’s number before holding it up to his ear. He didn’t have to wait long before it was answered. “Hey Bernard, it’s Eren.”

Erwin and Levi gave each other knowing looks before gazing back down at the phone.

“Hey man! Listen, you know my good friend Armin, yes?... Ugh, I didn’t need to know the exact shape of his ass, but yes, he’s the one. What would you do if I said Armin had a little crush on you?” Eren grinned smugly as the person on the other end answered.

“Oh Eren,” Erwin sighed out, shaking his head in disappointment.

But then the grin dropped off his face as the guy he was talking to seemed to take a while, rolling his eyes. “Ok, ok, calm down. Just don’t tell Armin I told you, ok? He’ll suffocate me in my sleep with a pillow if he does.” He looked like he was about to hang up before quickly adding, “Oh! And more thing! Armin is my best friend so if you hurt him, I hurt you. Understand? Good. Bye.”  
Eren sighed as he hung up and sat back down at the table, eyeing Yurik. “Lets hope you grow up with enough balls to ask the person you like out when the time comes.”

The blond toddler ignored in favor of food.

Levi rolled his eyes and shut his phone down, placing it back in his pocket after taking the headphone from his ear. Erwin took his out as well and the raven wrapped the wire up before shoving it into his pocket as well. Remembering his food, Levi took off the cover and scowled at the half frozen meal while Erwin’s was still steaming, cooked perfectly. 

“Excuse me, I have a scene to make,” Levi mumbled as he stood with the food and made his way to the flight attendant.

“Oh no,” the blond man whispered to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose.

…

Levi bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smirking on his way out the airport, the woman Chloe yelling and scratching at the policemen escorting her to their vehicle in front of them. Erwin shook his head at the scene and sighed, giving his husband the stink eye from the side of his gaze. 

“Do you have any idea who I am?!” the woman shouted as she kicked and yanked at their hold.

“I’m afraid not, madam, nor do I care,” one of the men replied tersely in a heavy Italian accent, the other giving a confused glance to his higher ranking officer. Undoubtedly unable to completely understand English.

The woman screamed angrily while Levi slipped inside their arranged limo. Erwin sat down next to him quietly, looking ahead.

“What?” the raven asked with a huff, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you really have to start a scene?” the blond answered with a question of his own, sounding annoyed by the situation. “Why couldn’t you go up to her and, oh I don’t know, maybe say ‘thank you for the food but it’s frozen' Instead of forcibly shoving her whole hand into it and declaring she’s a terrible stewardess?”

“Because she was a terrible stewardess. Let alone a terrible person.” The raven scoffed as he eyed out the window, watching as the beautiful city of Rome passed them by. “I wasn’t the only person she was horrible to and I did everyone a favor getting her fired. Bitch flaunting herself around men who were obviously taken and then taking her frustration out on said taken men’s woman.”

“You could have found a more quieter way in getting her fired.” Erwin sounded tired, defeated as he slouched in his seat and rubbed the side of his neck. The flight was brutal and tiring after what happened. He had to tackle the woman to the ground before she could try and claw Levi's eyes out.

“I could have, but what would be the fun in that?” Levi finally allowed himself to smirk and crossed his left leg over his right, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, everyone seemed to enjoy the sudden entertainment that wasn’t their books or phone."

The blond let out a long, deep sigh as he leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. “There are times where I wonder why I even bother to take you anywhere, because you can’t help but cause a scene wherever you go.”

Levi rolled his eyes as his smirk dropped, not enjoying his husband bad attitude being directed at him. “I don’t always cause a scene, nor do I do it on purpose. I save those for days like today. She deserved being embarrassed like that after the way she embarrassed everybody else.”

“Doing the world some justice?”

“In small ways.” Levi whipped out his phone and turned it back on, seeing that he had a text from Armin, telling him that another model had quit. “Fuck.”

Erwin lifted his head just a bit to stare at the raven with one eye. “What?”

“Fucking Brianna quit. Like actually quit this time.”

The blond completely sat up and slipped out his phone to turn it on, seeing he had the same text from Hanji. “Fuck.”

Levi let out a sigh as exhaustion finally settled heavily on his shoulders, feeling as if the day was just going to get worse. “It's fine. It’s fine. We have plenty of models. Besides, she was asking more than what she was worth so she was going to get fired eventually.” He knew he was just telling himself that to make him feel better, but it really wasn’t fine. Their women’s clothing had more unique sizes than the men’s and they needed all the women they had to advertise their diversity in clothing. He felt a weight settled on his shoulder and looked to see Erwin staring at him calmly.

“No, it’s not fine, but it will be,” the blond man said just as the limo stopped in front of their five star hotel and got out before the driver could open it for them.

“Wait, you have something up your sleeve, don’t you,” Levi stated as he too got out. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for his husband to answer him, but all he received was a wink.

Erwin grabbed his luggage from the driver after the thin man took it out of the trunk. Levi did the same and followed after the blond, questioning him the whole way to the large front desk in the lobby. Erwin said nothing to the raven and checked them into their room, thanking the lady who held out their key. It was obvious she recognized them and smiled brightly at them, flushing as she looked between them. For a second, Levi thought that she might ask an inappropriate question before Erwin grabbed their key and left.

Their room looked great for the most part, but it didn’t have an inspection by Levi yet; so how clean could it be? The raven started from top to bottom, from the back of the large room forward; checking every nook and cranny. A few spots had been missed in dusting, but the mattress was clean and bug free. The carpet shampooed and vacuumed so it smelt fresh, the windows washed, the bathroom sparkling clean, and the door knobs given a quick wipe down with antiseptic wipes that Levi always kept on hand. It’ll do.

Given the ok sign, Erwin dropped their luggage onto the floor of their closet with a loud thud. He always told himself that that would be the last time he carried anything for Levi, but the raven always seemed to con him into doing so. The blond was a strong and capable man, but holding the two bags for who knows how long was tiring and straining to his arms. Erwin rolled his shoulders as he walked forward, slipping off his shoes along the way, and sat (more like collapsed) down on the bed; unbuttoning the cuffs before loosening his tie.

Levi watched him as worry built inside him, eyebrows furrowed. “Your mask is slipping.” He knew it would sooner or later, but it seemed to have slipped sooner than usual. 

The mask is what Levi called Erwin’s polite attitude and kind face he gave to the public, looking calm and confident when deep down he probably wasn’t. Only once did he let it slip out in public, anger spewing forth, and it messed up a business deal back in their early days of starting. Levi couldn’t remember a time he had been so scared or turned on than he was in that moment.

He sat next to the blond when Erwin just hung his head and clasped his fingers together behind it, setting a gentle hand on his husband’s thigh. “Hey, talk to me. Don’t shut me out.”

Erwin removed his hands and lifted his head as he took in a deep breath before gazing over to the raven. Levi could see the worry in those blue eyes and whatever maliciousness he had felt before was gone as he grabbed Erwin’s hand. The smaller man pressed his forehead against the blond's and closed his eyes, taking in his scent.

“I know, me too,” Levi said. “But Yurik is in capable hands and he isn’t as sick as the last couple of times.” The past few times their son teethed, he got very sick. Fortunately not as sick as the first time where he had RSV and Eren only got ten hours of sleep in four days. That was a tough week, especially for Eren since he had only been there a month and got really sick himself.

“I should be telling you that,” Erwin answered as he let his head slip down to Levi’s shoulder, letting the smaller man hold him.

Levi’s eyes widened since Erwin wasn’t one to want to be comforted… at least not as much as Eren (or the raven if he was being honest) did. But he wrapped his arms around his large husband and laid his head against Erwin’s. 

“Sometimes the norm needs to be reversed for a short time.” 

“I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.” The smaller man let half a smile grow on his face.

A loud gurgling sound interrupted their sweet moment.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and moved away just enough to look at Erwin, the blond's face was quite flushed and his brow sweaty. The raven placed the back of his hand against Erwin’s forehead and frowned at the heat that radiated off of it.

“You’re not looking so good. You ok?” Levi asked in concern as another gurgle came from Erwin’s stomach.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” the blond slurred as he suddenly stood and ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Levi winced at the sound of vomiting coming through the door. He didn’t need to put two and two together to know that his husband has food poisoning, most likely from the chicken parm. The raven never felt so happy about not eating something in his whole life right now. There was a lack of noise from the bathroom and Levi took that time to explain that he was going to call the airline and inform them what had happened as well as ask them if anyone else got food poisoning.

Edwin only groaned as he flushed the toilet. 

Levi called the airline, informed them, and found out they weren’t the only ones. Everyone on the plane who ordered the chicken got sick because the chicken had expired and the woman Chloe didn’t bother to read the labels of the premade luxurious meals to make sure they were edible. The woman was now more than fired and in some serious trouble that the airline didn’t say what.

Erwin walked out halfway through the call, looking a little green around the gills, and pulled his shirt over his head before laying down on the bed. Levi undressed him the rest of the way after the call and made sure Erwin drank plenty of water, ginger tea and chews the manager kindly bought and brought up, and even got some healthy drink with enough electrolytes to keep the blond hydrated. A small garbage tin was kept beside the bed and Levi found himself changing it several times before the day was even over.

“We should reschedule the meet and do it some other time,” Erwin mumbled as he lay on his back beneath the blankets, eyes closed and a wet cold cloth over his forehead.

The raven shook his head even though the blond couldn’t see it. “Not gonna happen. These people are very impatient and picky so we might lose the business partnership if we hold off. I’ll go in and do it.”

The blond scoffed before wincing. “There’s a reason why I’m the one who does all the talking, remember?”

Levi rolled his eyes as he pulled out his tablet from his bag, wanting to check the schedule for tomorrow. “Ill behave, I promise.”

Erwin shook his head as he smirked. There really was a reason the blond did most of the talking and that was because Levi more often than not lost himself to anger when speaking to people who thought they were entitled to everything. The raven wouldn’t say he was quick to anger, but he did lose his patience when speaking to idiots for hours on end. But Erwin always kept his cool and always gave better presentations than Levi anyways, always able to charm the pants off of people. 

“We'll see about that,” Erwin said bluntly before suddenly flying out of bed to the bathroom, bringing the trash with him. 

Levi jumped out of the way and winced in disgust as whatever made Erwin sick come out of both ends now. Yeah, he was doing the meeting alone tomorrow; he wasn’t going to embarrass his husband in front of those vultures. Levi grabbed the rag that had fallen to the floor and set it on the table to be rinsed out once Erwin was done in the bathroom.

His phone beeped with an alert saying the doorbell had been rung. Levi grabbed it and relaxed when he saw it was only Armin, who Eren gladly let him in. The raven almost snorted at the look the young blond was giving the nanny. Levi sat down on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, holding it so Erwin could see when he came back to bed.

“Hey Armin!” Eren exclaimed as he allowed his friend in.

“Eren,” Armin replied tersely, setting his backpack on the floor next to the stairs once inside. He continued before Eren could say anything else. “So Bernard asked me out as soon as I walked into the building, like he was standing at the door waiting for me. Had anything to do with that?”

The brunette’s eyes widened and gave an over the top grin that totally said he had been caught, shaking his head. “Of course not!”

Armin glared and smacked Eren’s shoulder harshly, making the nanny yip and grab it. “You bastard! I told you not to interfere and you went ahead behind my back anyways!"

Both Erwin and Levi grimaced at the fight that was about to happen, hoping that it wouldn’t end their friendship.

“Well yeah, because obviously you’re too chicken to ask the guy out yourself!” Eren huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. Armin threw his hands up in the air, about to yell something before Eren interrupted him. “And when I did, all the guy could talk about was you and how beautiful you were, how sweet and kind you were, and how smart too. That guy is undoubtedly in love with you and most likely going to treat you right.”

The blond shut his mouth and blushed, eyes widening before he looked away shyly. “He… he said all that?”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he did.” He then sighed, all fight leaving him. “So what did you say?”

“What?”

“When he asked you out, what did you say?”

The young blond blushed deeper and he smiled shyly as he tapped his index fingers together. “I said yes.”

“Finally. It hurt watching you two flit about each other like a couple of shy hormonal teenagers. The puppy eyes on Bernard is ridiculous. I’m surprised they hadn’t won you over sooner.” Eren laughed as Armin sputtered and proceeded to hit the brunette's shoulder multiple times.

Levi gave a sigh of relief, thankful for Armin’s forgiving nature towards Eren and was about to put away his phone when the doorbell rang again. Eren narrowed his eyes at the door and went to open it to check to see who it was. As soon as he did though, a large mass of people pushed themselves in. Levi recognized most of them and wondered why the hell his employees were ambushing his house.

“What the hell?” the brunette mumbled, barely heard through the noise.

“So lame,” a tall female model grumbled as she chewed her gum, looking around the house. “Where’s the music? The alcohol? The drinking games.”

The brunette gave the girl a look of confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Boring party, bro,” a male worker said as he began raiding the kitchen, finding Erwin’s vintage wine collection. “Hey guys I found the good shit!”

The crowd cheered and Eren winced at the sound, looking down the hallway where Yurik was down for bed in his room.

“No no no! There’s no party!” Armin shouted, but everyone laughed at him as a bottle was opened.

“You all need to leave! Now!” Eren shouted, but he was ignored. Anger formed across his face and he suddenly left down the hallway before coming back not long after with something in his hand. 

Erwin and Levi soon found out it was an blow horn. 

The crowd winced and whined about the blaring noise that assaulted their eardrums. It quieted the mass and the sound of crying could be heard, making the brunette angrier. The people all turned towards Eren, obviously not happy with him for ruining a party that wasn’t even real.

“Get out! Now! There is no damn party! If you don’t, I will call the police and make sure you all go to jail for trespassing or even have you fired. Now get the fuck out!” Eren pointed towards the door and the group reluctantly left with a few grumbled curses thrown his way.

When the door closed behind the last person, Eren looked towards Armin, who shrugged and looked just as confused. A loud cry reminded the brunette that Yurik was now awake and went to go get him, the crying interrupted by bouts of coughing. It stopped once Eren picked him up and brought him out to the living room, the small toddler clinging to the brunette.

Another ring of the doorbell had Eren growling out in annoyance. This time he asked who it was before opening the door, not wanting another group of random people budging their way in. It was Jean and Marco, who were watching the driveway as several cars still had yet to leave.

“What’s going on?” Jean asked as Eren allowed them inside.

“For some reason people at your workplace thought there was a party happening here,” Eren replied while closing the door after the couple entered. 

Jean’s eyes widened slightly before he scratched the back of his neck. “I think that might have been my fault. After Armin sent the text about cancelling the party, I told Marco about it and I guess we must have been overheard. They must have missed the it’s not happening part and just heard small gathering at the boss’s house while they’re gone, twisting it into party time.”

Eren sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. “Why are you here?”

“We come bearing gifts for Yurik,” Marco replied, holding up a plastic bag, smiling gently at the toddler. He pulled out a stuffed white fox and handed it to Yurik, who happily grabbed it and held it close. “It has a bag of lavender beads in it to help him sleep and can be changed when the scent dies out.”

Jean cut in and pulled out something round with a cable attached to it as well as a small dark bottle. “And a diffuser with some Breath doTERRA oil to help him breath. Oh, and a breath stick that you can rub on his chest and feet.” He pulled out a white tube stick, the last object in the bag, and Armin took the gifts to set them on the counter.

Eren’s tense shoulders slouched as he smiled gratefully at the couple. “Thank you, really. This means a lot.”

Marco smiled brightly as Jean gave half a grin. “We felt like we had to do something when we heard Yurik was sick,” the black haired man replied.

The brunette gave one last smile before laying the toddler down on the arm chair. “Would you guys like to stay for a while? Eat or have a cup of coffee?”

Jean shook his head. “Nah, we need to head back home. After the gathering had been canceled, we made plans to go out to dinner so we need to go back and get ready.”

Eren raised a brow. “Isn't it a little late for dinner?”

Jean shrugged. “Not that late, ‘sides we’re not just eating. We’re going out for drinks as well.”

“Thanks for the offer though, Eren. Maybe next time when Yurik’s not sick we’ll find some time to come over and have dinner,” Marco said kindly.

Eren nodded and grinned. “Ok, that sounds nice. Oh, and horse face, whatever is on your chin… maybe you should do us all a favor and get rid of it.”

Jean glared and pursed his lips at the insult, rubbing the stubble on his chin. “You shut your mouth Yeager.”

“Ok, I think it’s time to leave,” Marco quickly said as he grabbed his boyfriend and led him out the door. “Goodbye!”

“Bye!” both Eren and Armin said as the door closed.

The young blond smacked the brunette’s arm and gave him a threatening look. “Must you do that every single time?”

The brunette shrugged with a smirk. “Its fun.”

Armin rolled his eyes as he grabbed the items from the counter. “Ill go set this up in Yurik’s room. Why don’t you put the rub on him in the mean time.” Armin walked down the hall and disappeared into the toddler’s room.

Eren grabbed the Breath stick and gently rubbed some onto Yurik’s chest and on his feet. The little boy was yawning and rubbing his eyes, whining at how tired he was. Once Armin was done, Eren put Yurik back to bed with his new toy and his sippy refilled with fresh water. It seemed like Yurik went down easily since he didn’t cry and the brunette waltzed right out seconds later.

“Now,” Eren started. “Shall we get this thing started?” He held up a tub of something and Armin giggled. “I said we were going to use charcoal, did you think I would skimp out?”

“I thought you weren’t being serious,” Armin replied, making his way to the brunette.

“Oh I am serious. This’ll be my first girls night and I wanted to go all out.”

The married couple smirked, Erwin’s a bit weak, and Levi shut down his phone, satisfied that everything was fine. The blond laid down properly on his back before rolling over onto his side, facing Levi, eyes closed to sleep some more. The raven yawned as he turned on the TV for some background noise, grabbing his tablet to do some work. He received a text from Eren a while later with a picture of him and Armin, faces painted black with the charcoal.

*Goodnight. I love you both*

…

He grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face to scream bloody murder into it as soon as he left the office of one Mr. Thetch, the man who wanted to partner with he and Erwin. So far, all he wanted to do was strangle the man or cut out his tongue so the man could stop making crude comments towards him. If he propositioned Levi one more time, the raven was going to go nuts on the man and probably wind up in jail. Mr. Thetch was proving himself to be a pervert and someone who really shouldn’t be in this business since he had no fashion sense.

Levi pulled the pillow away from his face and threw it harshly back onto the wooden bench outside the door. He had made an excuse to use the bathroom when really he just wanted a break from the man and take some time to cool down. He fixed his hair and wiped saliva from around his mouth, waiting for the redness in his cheeks to go down. A few deep breaths and a small cup of water from the fountain later, Levi walked back in and started the meeting again.

It felt like they were getting nowhere with how much Mr. Thetch kept trying to proposition Levi without saying it outright. It was becoming obvious that the man was beginning to think that this partnership was the up most importance and that Levi couldn’t say no. This was false for Mr. Thetch was actually a small fish compared to other companies they partnered with and Levi should have walked out hours ago, but he was trying for Erwin’s sake.

Levi cleared his throat, trying to cut him off politely and not yell in his face to shut up. “Mr. Thetch, if we could please get back on task on prices and clothing that would be much appreciated.”

“Please, dear boy (Levi’s eyebrow twitched), call me Leonard,” the man interrupted with a lustful smile, eyeing the raven like he was a piece of meat.

Levi gave a small, irritated smile, his patience pretty much gone now. “Mr. Thetch, what of our clothes would you like to sell? Suits of formal or casual wear, bathing suits, hats?” He purposely left out lingerie to keep from any more crude comments.

“I would love to display you in my bedroom.”

The teacup that Levi had grabbed shattered in his hand and hot tea spilt all over the man’s desk. The raven stood up and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his hand off, surprised to see that he hadn’t cut himself. Mr. Thetch’s eyes widened at his actions and stood up as well, looking as if he didn't know he should be angry or worried.

“Mr. Thetch, I don’t think this partnership is going to work,” Levi said blandly as he stuffed his handkerchief back in the inside of his jacket pocket. He said nothing else as he exited the office.

Thetch caught up with him just as Levi entered the front of the store where several patrons were waiting to be fitted. “Now hold on here, who do you think you are? You can’t possibly think you’ll get anywhere without me.”

The raven let out a dark chuckle as he turned on his heel to face the man, face blank but eyes ablaze. “I am Levi fucking Ackerman-Smith, founder of Ackerman Styles and top fashion designer. You Mr. Thetch are just one small shop compared to much larger, more upscale companies I am partnered with so I can and will leave without signing anything. In fact, I should call the police for sexual harassment. Or sick my husband on you and trust me… you don’t want that.”

The man gulped and took a step back. He then flushed when he saw all the eyes pointed their way. “Ok, ok, I can see that I made a mistake. Can we please take this back to the office?”

“Mm no, I don’t think so. After all that trash you said to me, you don’t deserve a second chance.” The shorter man walked past the others in the room, some of whom recognized him, and slammed the door wide open, surprising several people.

Levi decided to walk back to the hotel since it wasn’t that far and he needed to cool his head. The walk turned more into a power walk, making him sweat in his suit. It wasn’t one of his fancier ones, but he still winced at the harsh treatment he was giving it. Yet, the need to get back to the hotel was great and he went on a full on run. It was awkward and his feet hurt, but he got to the hotel faster; probably faster if he had decided to take a taxi.

He slowed his run, fixed himself, before he entered the building. People still stared at his sweaty state and did not stand in his way as he walked with a dark aura around him. When he finally reached the room, he saw Erwin sitting up in bed, eating while reading a newspaper that was all in Italian. While still looking a little pale, the blond looked better and a little more rested.

Erwin looked up in surprise and smiled that quickly disappeared upon seeing the state Levi was in. It wasn’t just the sweat on the raven’s brow, it was the angry lines on his forehead and the look of need for Erwin in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“The partnership isn’t going to work,” Levi replied as he began to undress, grimacing at the smell of himself.

Erwin didn’t question him on what happened, taking in Levi’s mood that something went wrong and it wasn’t the raven’s fault. “Do I need to hunt someone down and ask Hanji how to properly dispose of a body without getting caught?”

Levi smirked at that, but shook his head as he slipped his pants off. “No, I let them know who exactly he was dealing with and probably put him under without meaning to. I’ll give him a month before he closes and then I’ll just buy it, have someone we can trust run it.”

Erwin chuckled. “I thought I was supposed to be the mastermind.”

“I have my moments.” Levi shucked off his shirt, leaving him in just a black satin thong.

The blond licked his lip as he eyed his husband. “So tomorrow will be a day of fun out in the town.”

“And today a fun indoors.” Levi stepped up onto the bed, walking along the large king sized bed until he reached Erwin and put a foot on either side of the blond. “If you’re up for it.”

The larger man smirked. “Oh I’m up for it, but you might have to do all the work. I still feel a bit weak.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

…

They did have fun exploring the city. Eating out in simple cafes and delis instead of the usual expensive restaurant. They went incognito and had a nice day without being badgered, only checking up on Eren a few times to see that they were still fine and texted him throughout the day. Buying him and their son a few gifts.

By the time they made it back to their room, Eren had sent them a text goodnight with a wink emoji. Levi was a bit confused by the wink since Eren usually didn’t use emojis and pressed on the security app to see the brunette standing in the living room, staring at the camera with his phone in his hands. The younger man looked like he was starting to get impatient as he began to tap his foot and chew on his lips.

Eren jumped when he received a text that Erwin sent and smirked. He looked up at the camera again and winked, setting his phone down and picking up the remote to the surround sound system. Soft music began playing and Eren began to lightly roll his hips, running his hands down his body sensually. The married couple’s eyes widened at the sudden act.

“Is he doing what I think he’s doing?” Levi muttered as his breathing became labored.

“I believe he is,” Erwin replied, letting out a deep breath.

“Does this room’s TV have Bluetooth?”

Erwin didn’t say anything as he turned it on and both saw that yes, it did. Levi was quick to connect his phone to the TV, getting a better and bigger picture of their beloved boy. They were grateful they were given a room at the end of the hall with no one checked in close to them so they didn’t have to lower the volume on the TV much.   
Eren swayed to the music perfectly as he felt himself up, grabbing the edge of his shirt once his hands passed over it for a third time and pulled it slowly up his body teasingly. He didn’t take it completely off, just up enough to show off his nipples before letting it sit there above his pecs. His hands moved back down to settle on hips as he swayed them hypnotically.

*What’s the special occasion?* Levi texted.

Eren didn’t stop as he looked down at his phone that he had set on the floor, smiling sexually. “It sounded like you guys were having a hard few days so I figured you guys needed some fun.” He finally took his shirt completely off as he turned his back to the camera, spreading his legs some and bending a little as he continued to roll his hips. He ran his hands through his hair and looked over his shoulder.

Levi was unsure on what to think other than to enjoy the show the brunette was putting on. The younger man's dance training with his mother and continuous lessons after her death had kept him well in shape, flexible, and perfect in his movements. While not doing much, it was enough to keep them hypnotized on him; especially when Eren moved to the arm of the couch closest to him and did his best to give it a lap dance.

“I’m pretending it’s one of you here instead of this arm,” Eren mumbled, just barely heard. 

He began to unbutton his pants and slowly pull down the zipper as he swayed his hips over the arm. Teasingly, Eren hooked his thumbs into the band of his pants and pulled down. He didn’t get far because of the spread of his legs over the couch's arm and stood up again, facing the camera with a smirk as he continued to teasingly slide his pants over his hips. Ass. Thighs. Calves. Then he was standing in nothing but a pair of white cotton, bikini style underwear that left nothing to the imagination since Erwin and Levi knew what was underneath already. But it was sexy as hell still.

Eren danced some more, showing off his flexibility before the underwear finally came off. The brunette’s cock was hard and hung between his legs, twitching as he felt himself up and moaned his lover’s names. He pinched a nipple with one hand and lowered his other to grab his cock, gasping in pleasure. The little dance was over, but something better was about to replace it.

“Send me a picture of your cocks, I want to see them,” the brunette whispered around a groan, hand sliding up and down his prick softly.

Levi and Erwin were quick in taking off their pants and underwear, pressing their hard dicks together so the blond could take a picture. The larger man sent it and they watched as Eren grabbed his phone and moaned while biting his bottom lip.

“I want to suck you guys off so bad,” the younger man whined as he jerked off a bit faster. “I want to take turns between you two before having one of you take me.”

The couple moaned and Levi found himself touching his own prick. Erwin had decided against it and kept his gaze on the TV.

“You guys enjoying yourselves?”

*What do you think?* Levi texted, making the little shit giggle.

“Good, but this isn’t all. There’s still more fun to be had.” Eren began taping something on his phone and Erwin’s phone suddenly rang. 

The blond smirked and answered it, putting it on speaker phone. “You're a naughty little boy, aren’t you.”

Shivers racked Eren’s body at the sound of Erwin’s voice. “Oh yes daddy, so naughty. Only for you.”

“Hey, what about me?” Levi growled, feeling a little jealous.

The brunette moaned loudly and paused in his strokes, holding onto the back of the couch to keep himself upright. “Ah, there’s my master. Yes, yes I’m naughty for both of you. I need a spanking when you get home. Please keep talking to me, I need to hear your voices.”

“Eren, Eren, Eren,” Levi started, voice deep and gravely. “What plans do you have for us tonight?”

“Mm, you’ll see.” The younger man winked and reached over the couch to pick a nice sized dildo from the cushion and a tube of lube.

“I’m liking where this is going so far,” Erwin said lowly as he finally grabbed a hold of his dick, just barely touching it.

Eren didn’t say anything else as he sat on the floor, putting aside the dildo. He pored a large amount of lube on his fingers after laying on his back and pulled his knees close to his body to show off his rear. Levi groaned at the sight, the sound making the brunette curl his toes. The younger man always did love the sound of their voices during sex.

“Stretch yourself, Yeager, show us how much you want us,” the raven said as his thumb passed over the head of his prick.

Eren moaned as he slipped two fingers inside, throwing his head back. He was deliberately slow in his stretching, gasping and calling out their names in want as his free hand slid up his stomach to his chest to pinch a nipple. His lovers mumbled or whispered encouragements to him and the more they said, the faster the brunette got in stretching his hole. He scissored himself open before sliding in a third, becoming noisy and talkative.

“Oh yeah, like that? Fuck, I wish you guys were here, finger fucking me. Ah! There!” Eren’s body seized as he pressed against his prostate, toes spreading. A light sheen of sweat developed across his body as his face and chest reddened.

“You look so beautiful,” Erwin growled lowly, his hand squeezing around himself.

Levi’s breath quickened as he stroked his cock, trying to stay calm so he didn’t finish before Eren got to the best part. He had to stop and hold the base of his prick when the brunette suddenly gave a very loud whine of his name. Erwin chuckled and touched the tip of the raven’s member, making Levi gasp out a curse when the blond pressed against the slit.

“Is he teasing you, Levi?” Eren asked around a breathy whisper as he cleaned his fingers after pulling them out. 

Levi said nothing as the brunette sat up on his knees and grabbed the dildo, giving it long lick from base to tip. Eren chuckled teasingly at the raven’s silence.

“Touch each other,” the younger man demanded. “And don’t hold back your noises, I want to hear them.” He set the toy on the floor with the head pointed up and slathered lube all over it with one hand while the other held the dildo up.

Eren stood up as far as he could on his knees over the toy, using his free hand to reach between his legs to grab the head of the dildo and help it slip inside. He gasped when the head slipped in and let out a drawn out moan as he let himself drop lower onto the toy, still needing to hold it to keep it still so it could slide in and out of him properly.

Erwin and Levi obeyed the brunette and grabbed the other’s dick, the raven doing his best to keep himself from becoming quiet like Eren wanted. The blond’s large, warm, and calloused hand half engulfed him like it always does and it felt incredible. Levi did his best to use one hand, but eventually he had to roll on his side and use both to give his husband the right amount of friction to pleasure him. 

Levi must have closed his eyes at some point, because when he opened them, Eren had changed from his kneeling to lay on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. The brunette thrust the toy inside him at a better pace and let his head fall back, baring his neck. He was loud, but no longer talking as he gave in to the pleasure the toy was giving him.

A surprised gasp fell from the raven’s lips when he felt the tip of a finger press into him, slicked with spit. He hadn’t noticed when Edwin stopped stroking him to reach further between his legs and reach for his hole, shoving the finger deep within him. The blond went straight for his prostate, forcing a strangled groan from Levi.

“Fuck, I need to see you guys.” Eren did his best to move over to where his phone lay and soon Levi’s mobile went off as Erwin's went to a dial tone.

Erwin picked it up and saw that the brunette had FaceTime them, his sweaty face taking up the screen. Eren’s blue/green eyes were glazed over and dilated, face damp. The brunette grabbed an article of clothing that was closest to him and used it to sit his phone up at an angle, now on his knees and elbows.

“Let me see what you’re doing to him,” Eren whimpered.

Erwin switched the frame so he could point the phone down between him and Levi while still able to look at the screen. Levi had lifted a leg up to give the blond more room to move and was showing how much he liked it by letting his voice out. 

“Make him cum, Erwin. I want to see him squirt all over.”

The brunette had backed up a little so his lovers could see his rear peeking up behind his head, hand now reaching behind and pushing the toy into him. They were no longer paying attention to the security feed and were now focused on the small screen between them. Eren always looked so good, so perfect during sex, but now… Levi couldn’t describe it.

The lax of his jaw, the closed eyes, the sweat on his body, the moans coming his mouth and the squelching noises coming from his rear. It was pure euphoria. Then those eyes opened halfway and the heat within them, the desire and pure want, had Levi coming. His seed coating Erwin’s hand.

“Fuck,” Eren hissed, eyes slamming shut as his eyebrows furrowed. He gasped and moaned out a curse as he too came.

They couldn’t see, but they knew his signs and tone of voice when he comes and seeing his face as he orgasmed was just as good to see. Levi and Eren took a moment to catch their breath before the brunette opened his eyes and saw that the phone was still pointed down at his lovers' dicks and Erwin was still quite hard.

“Levi, Erwin still needs some attention,” Eren panted out, hissing as he took the toy out. “Why don’t you suck him off for me.” He got up and sat down on the couch, getting comfortable.

Levi rolled onto his hands and knees and opened his mouth, ready to receive his husband’s leaking dick. Erwin loomed over him and held the phone up to continue filming the raven, holding his prick to push it inside Levi’s mouth. The smaller man suckled the tip and pressed the flat of his tongue against the slit, tasting Erwin’s precum, before slipping more into his mouth, knowing exactly what Eren wanted. The brunette loved watching Levi deep throat the blond, watching the thick, hot monster disappear into his throat.

“Damn, Levi,” Eren whispered from the phone’s speaker, too quiet for the security’s mic to pick up. “Can he fuck your face, please?”

Levi looked towards the blond and swallowed before opening up his throat, closing his eyes as he readied himself. He felt a gentle hand settle on the top of his head and tangled fingers in his black hair before the dick that was halfway in his mouth jerk forward, shoving it completely in until Levi felt Erwin’s balls rest against his chin. Levi breathed deeply through his nose and moaned as he felt his neck bulge.

“Fuck yes,” Eren whimpered.

Erwin began thrusting harshly into the raven’s throat, grunting in pleasure as he took what he wanted. Eren wasn’t the only that liked this, Levi too really enjoyed it, especially when the blond hit something deep in his throat. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned and swallowed around Erwin, his jaw becoming sore from the stretch. But he liked it. It was familiar and reminded him how much he had been missing it these past several weeks. The dominance over him, the lack of control, to completely submit and let go of the world’s stress over him to focus on Erwin and the older man’s love for him.

Erwin’s breath hitched and Levi knew he was about to come, about to come in his mouth, but Eren’s voice stopped the blond and Erwin pulled out and spurted all over his face. Levi closed his eyes before any could get in his eyes, but he kept his mouth open to catch some on his tongue. He swallowed the thick substance and stared up at the phone, knowing Eren had enjoyed himself.

“Ok, you guys need to come home now, because I need a real dick,” Eren whined.

“We'll be back tomorrow night, so you’re going to have to wait,” Erwin replied as he carefully sat back down on the bed while Levi grabbed a cloth from the bathroom to clean off his face.

“Stop your whining, Yeager, we’ll be back before you know it,” Levi mumbled as he wiped some sperm from his hair. “Ugh, I’m going to need a shower.”

“Can I watch?” Eren asked eagerly.

“No,” Levi replied bluntly.

“Aww, where’s the love?”

“Its there, but I’m tired and we have an early flight tomorrow.”

The teasing seemed to have left the brunette as he smiled softly when Levi looked at the screen. “Ok, I love you and miss you. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“We love you too, Eren,” Erwin replied with a small smile of his own.

The younger man kissed the camera before he hung up. Erwin set the phone aside and sighed, looking quite tired himself. Levi grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him up from the bed, saying nothing as he led the blond to the bathroom. While it would have been nice to have their third member with them, enjoying the luxurious jetted tub and expensive oils, they’ll settle for what they have right now and take the time to relax in each other’s arms.

Besides, this quietness and aloneness isn’t going to last long when they got home. They did have a child who would need their attention. Speaking of, where was Yurik during all this? Their little session lasted longer than an hour and it was early afternoon there. Levi decided to forget about it for now and ask about it later.

He would soon come to find out that Yurik had woken up from his nap more than halfway through it and would repeat a lot of things Eren had said. So much for baby babble.

He also never found out what Erwin had up his sleeve.


End file.
